


News at the war camp, 1935.

by tiny_trashcan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Original Percival Graves, Established Relationship, Gellert Grindelwald is a bitch, Grindelwald supporter!Percival, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, War with Grindelwald, part of a much larger AU idea I probably won't write, the winners write the history books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_trashcan/pseuds/tiny_trashcan
Summary: They never tell you how the hardest part of war is the waiting.AU where Graves is a Grindelwald supporter, and helped with his own impersonation. Rather than being murdered as everyone believes, he was able to join the war effort on Grindelwald's side.





	News at the war camp, 1935.

Summer early morning hours: still hot, scarcely restful. The sky was black as gunpowder, the air sticky as old blood. They could have enchanted the tent larger inside, but what you can do physically and what you can do mentally are not always the same thing. Percival had made the air cooler and renewed his bedroll’s cushion charm, but in that moment he could no more have mustered the energy to transfigure furniture than he could have singlehandedly conquered all of Europe.

Neither could he be bothered to kick out Gellert. Never mind that Gellert was heavy, and his sweaty bare skin stuck to Percival’s, and their legs tangled awkwardly in the bedroll meant for only one person. Percival had been too exhausted to do anything other than strip naked and crawl into bed, so he couldn’t entirely blame his superior for doing the same. Now if only his mind would stop racing, he would have liked to sleep for a hundred years.

“You remember what you called me when we met?” Gellert said, barely audible.  
“Theatrical megalomaniac with ridiculous hair,” Percival grunted. Gellert bit him sharply on the ear. Percival made a sound they both knew he would try to pass off as annoyance, which it wasn’t.  
“I could have said that and it would have been true,” Percival grumbled with no real bite to the words.  
“Try again, schatz.” Gellert shuffled downward to tuck his head under Percival’s chin. His hair was even wilder than normal. If it were just an inch longer it would have been getting in Percival’s mouth. Percival rearranged his arms draped over Gellert’s waist. “You thought I was a wicked madman, or else an idiot,” Gellert yawned. Percival suppressed a yawn of his own.  
“Did I? Then I was mistaken, you are both.”

  
Gellert growled and Percival yanked him back by the hair before Gellert could turn to bite him on the shoulder. “And why am I an idiot?” Gellert demanded, probably glaring at Percival in the dark.  
“You prefer wickedness over idiocy?” Percival whispered back.  
“Of course, but I prefer neither. Why do you insult me?” Gellert snapped.  
“Here we lie awaiting the worst news of the cause all year due to your bravado and carelessness, and you ask why I think you’re an idiot?” Percival let his grip loosen on Gellert’s hair. Gellert laid his head back down a moment later.

  
“It could have worked spectacularly,” he muttered into Percival’s chest, petulance bleeding into pure exhaustion. Percival tugged his hair more gently and sighed. “You are put off balance so easily by certain things. I barely know what to do with you.”  
“I’m tired, Percival,” Gellert murmured. “No more of these games.” He stretched, straightening his legs, sliding a thigh between Percival’s knees. His voice dropped nearly to a whisper. “Additionally, I am naked in your bed. I think you know exactly what to do with me.”  
“Is that an idle invitation?” Percival hummed, feeling it resonate in both their chests.

Gellert answered with the pads of his fingers, nose against skin, dragging his hips up against Percival’s belly. He was solid and heavy and sweaty, and in that moment Percival would not have exchanged these details for anything. Percival manhandled him onto his back, using magic to supplement a lack of momentum. He didn’t bother holding himself up on hands and knees, too tired for unnecessary effort. He let his hip dig into Gellert’s stomach, concentrating his weight on Gellert’s thigh. Gellert curled his fingers through Percival’s unkempt hair and moaned.

“What can I do for you, Gellert?” Percival mouthed against Gellert’s sweat-damp skin. They slid against each other, that second kind of heat unfurling between them.  
“Am I mad and wicked?” Gellert gasped, barely any voice left.  
“If you are, that makes two of us.”  
“Then make me forget,” Gellert breathed, pressing and rubbing bonelessly up against Percival’s weight. “Keep me here and make me forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in December 2017. Cross-posting here in case they decide to purge written nsfw content, too. Anyway if you're curious about this idea please ask in the comments or on tumblr @tiny-trashcan :D This established grindelgraves relationship is Totally Not Affectionate what are you talking about


End file.
